Chaos Will Strike
by Vannah2000
Summary: With their necklaces removed, peace will break..
1. The Chaos Begins

This my new story.. Hope you like!

* * *

A pale ghostly-brown figured stepped into the clearing of the Outskirts. He had a fiery lynx-pants pattern under the white overcoat. His fur was a a dirt colored brown under his white, and he had aquamarine oculars. This tom was unique, having gray tabby wore a string necklace with a small stone at the end. He treasured it. The string was a worn out blue color, the rock being a stone of Aquamarine, oddly looking like his eye color. He had ginger tail rings, and scars on his legs from getting caught in a twoleg trap. His ears looked a faint yellow-ginger color. _Clang, Chink_ something made noise as it hit a rock. It was a chain on his paw. His black paw with gray had a faint black blaze on his forehead, with matching eye dots, and his chin. Also, above his eyes to his eye brows was a faint black color, and around the rest of his face was the lynx pattern in an orange-brown color. Who was this magnificent tom? This was Topaz, son of his two dead parents, Leighannah and Toby. Toby was a gray tabby tom with a white stripe down his back, and his mother, Leighannah was a bi-colored she-cat, a faint ghostly white, but just a plain ginger tabby underneath. Topaz was now used to the heavy metal link around his paw, and carried it around as if it were just thin wasn't a ghost, now, but sometimes when his white was illuminated in the moonlight, he glimmered like a ghost. It didn't help that the tom moved swiftly, as if he was walking on air. Like a spirit.

The feline's oculars shifted uncomfortably around the clearing. He was muscled, buff and ready to fight if he was attacked. Topaz sat down, lifting his paw, and licking it. A young she-cat approached him. She was a long haired she-cat, with Topaz blue eyes. She wore a necklace, one like Topaz's', it was a light purple colored string, very worn out. But the stone was a Topaz colored. She too had a chain, looking as it could attach to Topaz's' chain. She was a light brown she-cat with a busy striped tabby pattern. Her tabby stripes were a blue-gray color, and she had white paws, with black toes, the opposite of Topaz. She too had a lynx pattern, hers a fiery brown. The tips of her ears were a gingery-yellow color, the inside a midnight black color, and the ear tufts a brown color like her pelt. She was slender, and unique. Who was the stunning she-cat? The was Aquamarine, or Aqua. She was the sister of Topaz, explaining her unique patterns, chained foot, and necklace, which almost matched her brother. Both of them were lanky with long legs, but Topaz was a bit more buff than Aqua. Aqua was more into learning herbs to help cats, and she was frightened easily. Topaz on the other had wasn't afraid to lash out, if he were attacked first.

Aqua sat down. "Hello, Topaz." she greeted. Her voice was like a soft silk, the peace between a battle, the eye of the storm. Topaz looked at his sister. "Oh, hi." he mewed. His voice was gruff, more stiff. Like ripping like, like the war of the battle, like the storm itself. They were almost complete opposites. Aqua sighed, stretching, and sinking her claws into the ground. "So, bro. How's life?" the she-cat asked. Topaz shrugged. "Good enough." he meowed.

The air became silent and peaceful. Birds chirped. Prey scurried. Who knew that this may all end, if the necklaces were removed from these rogues necks...

* * *

Like it so far? R&R please!


	2. A New Friend

**These are gonna be in first person. :3 **

* * *

**Topaz POV: **I made my way through the forest, glancing around at every scent and noise. I was nervous, actually. I could never show those emotions on the outside though. My life was dedicated to protect the world, and especially my sister, Aqua. I sighed, then suddenly stopped dead in y tracks. An absolutely appalling smell fill my nostrils, and my eyes lock on the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. It was a plump she-cat kittypet. She was a grey she-cat with a light purple collar. It looked purple like my mother's eyes. But my mother died when she knew it was time. When she took off her necklace.

I watched Aqua trot ahead, and approach the disturbing feline. "Aqua." I called, my voice gruff. "Get back here." I snapped. I don't like talking sternly to my sister, but she needs to learn someday. She cocked her head at me. "Why, are you afraid of a kittypet?" she giggled, then hopped gracefully onto the fence by the grey cat. I had to admit it wasn't the fattest kittypet ever, but she was still pretty disgusting.

The kittypet looked at Aqua, and gave a smile. "Hi! My name's Jingle!" she purred. Aqua and her chat. I heard bits of their conversation, but I really didn't care. Soon the two approached me. "Jingle wants to be a wildcat!" Aqua chirped. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and sunk my claws into the stupid collar around her neck. I ripped my paw down, and it started to rip. Jingle's eyes were wide, and she tried pulling away, but it only ripped the collar off, causing it to jingle it's bells. "That's your fist lesson." I hissed flatly. This cat stunk as bad as a badger. In fact, I think she'd smell better if she rolled in baderdung.

Jingle stared at me eyes wide. "My dad won't like that." she mewed. I almost burst into laughter. I could care less about her father. "I don't care." I hissed, my voice angry. "Now, we're hunting." I huffed, padding to the edge of the forest. Jingle followed still a bit shocked about her collar. As far as I could tell, she hated me. I easily sat crouched in correct hunting position. Jingle crouched, with lots of mistakes. She was totally off balance, her tail wavered happily is the air, and she was always shifting her weight, causing her to shuffle the leaves underneath her. "Mousebrain." I hissed. Aqua gave me a hard glare. I rolled my eyes. "Bring your tail to the ground and keep it still. You're totally lopsided, now straighten up, and that'll help your balance too, so you're not shifting your weight." I snapped. Jingle looked almost scared, but I guess I looked frightening with my battle scars, and my chain around my tail..

After a while, Jingle finally caught her first mouse. She was finally starting to get it. The mouse was scratched up and messy, but oh well, it was good enough. Aqua looked pleased. I sighed. "Get back to your housefolk." I snapped. I've had enough of this kittypet today. Jingle nodded, and scurried off the her twoleg place. "I'll get you early tomorrow!" I called gruffly. I climbed a tree, flicking my tail for Aqua to follow. She leaped up the tree, and rested on a sturdy branch, drifting to sleep. I too made myself comfortable on a nice branch. The last thing I remember is a the beautiful sun setting beneath the rolling hills, and Aqua's gently whistle of sleep.

* * *

**Like it? Sorry if I don't make huge chapters. **


End file.
